


twisted around you

by mzyz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Major Character Injury, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, oikawa is stupid, protective!Iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzyz/pseuds/mzyz
Summary: Iwaizumi didn't know what he was going to find when he flung the doors to the gym open.The possibilities were endless, and most of them weren't good.He'd seen Oikawa broken before, and it wasn't far-fetched that he'd find him like that again.---caring!iwaizumi and hurt!oikawakind of ooc





	twisted around you

**Author's Note:**

> its really late and i'm crying over Oikawa and Iwaizumi someone send help

_Iwaizumi:_

 

Iwaizumi didn't know what he was going to find when he flung the doors to the gym open. The possibilities were endless, and most of them weren't good. He'd seen Oikawa broken before, and it wasn't far-fetched that he'd find him like that again. His heart was pounding in his chest, too hard and too fast.

Oikawa was slumped against the wall of the gymnasium, stray volleyballs surrounding him, rolling around idly. There was one in Oikawa's hand, his fingers were tight against it, he was refusing to let go. He didn't even hear Iwaizumi burst in, his eyes were shadowy and downcast to the shiny floor. But his leg was the worst part, it made Iwaizumi's heart leap into his throat and thrum dramatically. 

His leg was sprawled out in front of him, his knee a painful red that Iwaizumi could see from the other side of the gym. It was swollen and twisted and before Iwaizumi knew what he was doing, he was sprinting towards his boyfriend. He skidded to a stop right before he reached Oikawa, then crouched in front of him. Oikawa was biting his lip so hard Iwauzmi was afraid he was going to break the skin. His eyes were still cast downwards. 

"Tooru," Iwaizumi was breathless as he reached a shaky hand towards Oikawa's tear-stained cheeks. The marks of his sobs almost glowed under the harsh gymnasium lights. Iwaizumi's fingers brushed past Oikawa's cheeks and tucked a lock of his thick, sweaty brown hair out of his view. Then, his hand traveled down towards Oikawa's chin, he pushed it up so Oikawa was at eye-level with him, "Tooru, talk to me. What the fuck happened?"

Oikawa's rosy lips were quivering, dancing on his pale skin. It didn't take long for Iwaizumi to see the bright tears escape Oikawa's tightly shut eyes. 

"Tooru," Iwaizumi's voice rose, growing more urgent by the second. Months ago the same thing happened, but that time Tooru was quick to whine about the pain. This time was even more heart-wrenching and scary because  _he said nothing_ , "Tooru, say something, What did you do? Where does it hurt?"

Oikawa reached a shaking hand towards Iwaizumi, letting the volleyball in his grasp fall to the floor and land with a gentle  _thud_. He placed his hand on Iwaizumi's shoulder, fingernails digging into his boyfriend's soft pajama t-shirt (Iwaizumi had no time to change when he received the call, he ran straight to his car). Then came Oikawa's head, he rested his head against the back of his own hand, shaking on Iwaizumi's shoulder. His lips were close enough to Iwaizumi's ears so Iwaizumi could hear Oikawa's teeth gritting together, most likely in pain.

"Hajime," Oikawa's whisper was hoarse, cracking at the sob creeping up Oikawa's throat. He collapses into Iwaizumi, head buried in Iwaizumi's chest, burrowing himself further and further into his boyfriend. 

Iwaizumi reached towards the back of Oikawa's head, running his fingers through Oikawa's unruly hair, trying to smooth its wild curves and curls. He felt hot tears land and spread across his chest and Oikawa's frame began to shake beneath Iwaizumi's tight grasp on him. 

"It hurts," his voice was dangerously low and broken. Iwaizumi felt the hot stab of his lover's shattered words like he, himself, was in pain. He couldn't imagine how much Oikawa was hurting right now, he didn't  _want_ to. 

"I know, Tooru," Iwaizumi tried to keep an even tone, despite the panic that was beginning to rise in him.  _Can he walk?_ Iwaizumi thinks,  _should I take him to the hospital?_

"M'sorry," Oikawa choked out, his fists grasped the fabric of Iwaizumi's t-shirt.

"I know, dumbass," Iwaizumi replied, "Tooru, can you walk?"

"I'don think so," his words were slurred and Iwaizumi could see his eyelids fluttering. Oikawa's lips were still pressed tightly together, though, making Iwaizmi wonder if he should bring Oikawa back to his house to rest or get him to the doctors for the pain, "m'tired Iwa-chan."

"Shit, yeah," Iwaizumi muttered, more to himself that Oikawa, "I'm gonna carry you to my car now, okay? Work with me, alright?" He wasn't sure how much of what he was saying was getting through Oikawa's muddled mind. He knew that his knee injury tended to cloud his thoughts whenever it acted up. Using all his strength, he stood up and slipped Oikawa's limp body into his arms, bride-style. Oikawa's neck lolled and then found it's way to rest in the crook of Iwaizumi's neck.

He was heavy, but Iwaizumi carried him without complaint. He would bear any load for Oikawa, even the boy himself. He managed to maneuver a seemingly unresponsive Oikawa around so he could flip off the gym's lights. He made a mental reminder to tell the coach not to let Oikawa keep the keys overnight anymore. Usually, the four third years had a schedule as to who kept the keys overnight. 

Lately, Oikawa had volunteered to do it more than he normally did, Iwaizumi now saw why he had been doing that. Iwaizumi delicately laid Oikawa across the backseat, using an empty tissue box he had lying around to elevate his swelling leg. As he laid in the back of Iwaizumi's car, eyes shut but no longer squeezed together and his arms crossed tightly, Iwaizumi couldn't help but admire him. Still, sadness crept over Iwaizumi's heart. 

_He's so strong_ , Iwaizumi thinks, brushing away Oikawa's matted hair,  _why can't he open his eyes and see that?_

Sighing, Iwaizumi closed the door and made his way to the driver's seat. The night breeze blew through Iwaizumi's hair, rustling the leaves on trees and the branches reached out and tapped against glass classroom windows around them. Crickets chirped and if the circumstances were different, Iwaizumi would have enjoyed the pleasant night.

He climbed into the car and began towards his house, the car was silent. 

The whole ride had no talking except for a few whimpers that left Oikawa's slightly parted, chapped lips. Iwaizumi's heart clenched every time he heard Oikawa whine. 

* * *

_Oikawa_

 

Iwaizumi's house was dark and quiet when the pair stepped in through the back door. All the lights were flicked off and a serene hum filled the house. Homey. A place Oikawa took as his second home. He felt Iwaizumi's strong hands guide him towards the sofa, his eyes were closed but he trusted Iwaizumi. They let go only when Oikawa knew he lying on the squishy couch cushions.

He tried to hold onto Iwaizumi's hands, a silent plea to stay with him. Iwaizumi only replied by pressing a chaste kiss to the tips of Oikawa's fingers, tugged his hand away from his boyfriend's weak hold and Oikawa heard his soft footsteaps make their way to the kitchen. 

He stayed there for awhile, trying to ignore the awful, throbbing pain that rocketed from his knee through the rest of his leg, traveling up his body. Little success was made in that feat. Then, faster than Oikawa could even think or comprehend, something cold was being pressed onto Oikawa's damaged kneecap. _Ice_ , his bleary thoughts told him. He felt Iwaizumi's hand, stroking his cheek and his lips kissing Oikawa's forehead, all while keeping the ice in place. 

They stayed there for awhile, even though Oikawa wasn't counting, he knew it was past one in the morning. Then, finally, he felt his body being lifted up and the person,  _Iwaizumi_ , ascend up the stairs. He let out a relived sigh when he felt his head hit a pillow, the familiar sent of Iwaizumi's coconut and pineapple shampoo enveloping him. He could recongnize Iwaizumi's soft blue comforter even without looking at it. 

The second he sensed his boyfriend crawl into the bed next to him, Oikawa's arms slithered around Iwaizumi's body, pressing them together. He smiled, lightly and painfully, when Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around Oikawa's waist. Iwaizumi's body heat helped soothe the shivers that Oikawa didn't even realize were racking his frame until just now. He knew Iwaizumi couldn't take all the pain away, but his warm cuddles seemed to soothe it more than any pain medication or knee brace. 

Iwaizumi always tended to have that affect on Oikawa. No matter how, admittedly, stupid the action was, Iwaizumi could always make it better. If not completely, enough. Iwaizumi was enough, he was more than enough.  _He's my everything_ , those were the only clear thoughts that swam in Oikawa's mind. 

"Hey Hajime?" Oikawa muttered, his voice was fading from both the exhuation and the trauma, but he was able to squeak out a few words before he fell asleep, "I'm sorry. Thank you."

"I know," Iwaizumi replied, his own tone growing weary and heavy with the impending sleep creeping over both boys, "just sleep, we'll have a talk about overworking yourself in the morning. I love you, Tooru."

"I love you too, Hajime."


End file.
